Weapons
Characters use weapons to deal damage. Melee weapons are used in Close Combat and ranged weapons are used in shooting. Attributes affect the quantity of damage that can be caused, as well as having several related effects. Light weapons can be Dual-Wielded. Warriors are also capable of dual-wielding medium weapons. Weapon Type and Proficiency Weapons have different Types. These allow a character to get better by training with certain weapons. Melee weapons Melee weapons have three types- Bashing, Slicing and Spearing. Bashing weapons include hammers, maces and gun butts. Slicing weapons include bayonets, swords and knives. Spearing weapons include javelins, spears and lances. Slicing or spearing weapons and bashing weapons can cause bleeding and stunning, respectively. Ranged weapons Ranged weapons have three types- Thrown, Drawn and Gun. Thrown-type weapons are weapons such as throwing spears, rocks and grenades. Drawn-type weapons are weapons such as slings and bows, that are drawn manually to fire a projectile. Gun-type are weapons such as crossbows and (of course) guns, that fire a projectile automatically. Ammo packs are required for use, and are 1/10th the cost of the original weapon. There are five levels of proficiency. Each point gives a +1 bonus to the stat used (so a character with 5 proficiency in Drawn and 10 Marksmanship effectively has 15 marksmanship when using a bow, but only 10 when throwing a grenade or using a pistol). There are eight damage types - Kinetic, chemical, biological, electrical, heat, explosive, atmospheric and exotic. Different weapon types have different types of damage, and different armours have different resistances to these. Kinetic damage usually comes from normal weapons, chemical damage from acids and other dangerous materials, biological from toxins, electrical from electrically-charged weapons, heat from fire or incendiary weapons, explosive from bombs or grenades, atmospheric from toxic gases and exotic from high- energy radiation, particle beams and vacuum energisers. Weapons list Most weapons can be sorted into melee or ranged weapons. Each has a cost in Credits. Melee weapons Combat knife- Light Slicing weapon that deals 40 (k) damage. Costs 50 credits. Ranged weapons Small pistol- Light Gun weapon that deals 30 (k) damage. Hits on a roll of 4 and above. 1 Ammo pack can be used 10 times. Costs 100 credits. Conventional grenade- Light Thrown weapon that deals 30 (expl) damage. Hits on a roll of 4 and above. 1 Ammo pack can be used 3 times. Costs 100 credits. Medium rifle- Medium Gun weapon that deals 40 (k) damage. Hits on a roll of 4 and above. 1 Ammo pack can be used 10 times. Costs 180 credits. Medium automatic rifle- Medium Gun weapon that deals 25 (k) damage per successful die. 3 dice are rolled. Each die hits on a roll of 5 and above. 1 Ammo pack can be used 6 times. Costs 200 credits. Rocket Launcher- Heavy Gun weapon that deals 100 (expl) damage to the target and 50 (expl) damage to nearby targets. Hits on a roll of 5 and above. A roll of 4 hits nearby. 1 Ammo pack can be used 2 times. Costs 500 credits. Category:Mechanics Category:Items